


still

by eggplantemily



Series: all the ways emmett says i love you for the first time [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: Being in love with a firefighter is hard.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Series: all the ways emmett says i love you for the first time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	still

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my i love you series :-)
> 
> the more i grow up the more i realise how unrealistic my fics are lmao
> 
> the next part is gonna get spicy get ready

Being with a firefighter isn’t easy. Emmett knew this, Travis knew this. They’d both been through the fire (literally, and figuratively) and felt the consequences of having someone go through the fire.

Every time Travis is late getting off work, Emmett tries not to let it get to his head, tries not to worry too much, tries not to think of all the things he saw and went through in his short time as a firefighter. Tries not to think of the ringing alarm of oxygen tanks running on empty. Tries not to think of the piercing sound of the PRT sirens wailing through the streets en route to Grey Sloan. Tries not to think of the sound of 20 bells ringing through the city. 

Emmett fills the time when Travis is on shift with different creative outlets. He usually draws, or paints, and Travis always compliments them the next time comes over (which is usually as soon as his shift ends), making Emmett’s heart swell. It’s nice to be able to freely express all the parts of himself, and be praised in return.

He usually draws, but today, he cooks. It’s been a hard week on Travis. Michael’s birthday was on Monday, and the other day a whole family died in a house fire, after hours of hours of saving and trying to be saved. Travis usually does all the cooking, it’s one of his passions, along with running into burning buildings and toward explosives. It’s been a hard week, so Emmett surprises Travis and cooks for him while he’s at work. He was never really a good cook, not bad, but definitely nothing compared to Travis’ skills. He can make a decent lasagna, and they haven’t had Italian in a while, so he gathers all the ingredients and begins, hours before he’s expecting Travis to walk through his front door, covered in soot and sweat.

Travis got off work at 7, so Emmett expected him to arrive not long after 7:30. It’s inching closer and closer to 10, and Emmett has received nothing but radio silence. 

Silence is the scariest part of being with a firefighter. If he’s hurt, someone at the station would call him, and tell him to head to Grey Sloan. (Not officially, because Emmett isn’t listed as his next of kin, but one of the others on the team, because they know that silence is scary too.) If he’s okay, he’d call himself, and tell him he’s on his way. Silence means something is wrong.

The first time this happened, he lashed out. Not because he was truly angry, just because he was scared, and didn’t know how to deal with it. Travis talked him off the ledge when he came home, almost 6 hours late, calmed him down, and resulted in some of the best sex they’ve ever had. 

Now, he just does something to keep his mind off the anxiety. Today, it isn’t working. He’s trying to forget, but he can’t, he’s panicking, and he really needs Travis to calm him down. He turns on the news to see if there’s any update about what’s happening. There’s nothing.

When he starts to feel his heart pounding, as if it’s a sixth sense, Travis walks through the front door, with the key Emmett gave him. He’s covered in ash and his hair is flying in 30 different directions, and Emmett wishes he could stay like this, long enough for him to draw the beauty in front of him.

Travis smiles when he sees Emmett. Emmett walks from his spot in front of the TV to stand in front of his firefighter. “Hey, did you cook? It smells great, what-”

“I love you.” Emmett cuts him off. Travis stops. Stops talking, stops moving, probably stops breathing for a second. “Uh, I... I’m in love with you.” He pauses, regaining comprehension of what he said. “Wow, I... actually just said that. But, uh... it’s true. I just sat here with lasagna in the oven for like, four hours, and all I could think about was where you were, hoping you were alive, hoping you were coming home to eat the lasagna... Uh, I know love is really complicated, especially for you, with all you’ve been through with love, and maybe you don’t believe me, or something. You don’t have to, but it’s... it’s what I feel. Yeah. I... love you.” Emmett breathes a shaky breath as he finishes.

Travis is quiet for a long time after, or at least it feels that way, staring into Emmett’s soul, eyebrows raised in surprise. With every passing second, Emmett’s heart rate raises a little higher, but he lets Travis take his time to process.

“Lasagna sounds really good.” is what Travis says after what feels like an eternity or two. Travis’ freckled skin splits into a smile and pulls Emmett in. Emmett huffs a laugh and meets him halfway, their lips connecting in the middle. Emmett cradles Travis’ cheek in his hand as they kiss. Travis holds Emmett by the waist. They kiss for a while before Travis pulls away. “Seriously. I want that lasagna.” Emmett smiles and turns to the kitchen, pulling the dish out of the warmer and plating one for himself and one for his dirty partner. Travis pours the both of them a glass of water, and pulls two beers out of the fridge.

The two settle on the couch, and Travis speaks up again. “I told you not to watch the news when you’re worrying.”

“Well, then maybe someone should contact me when they get off work.” Emmett snarks back, but there’s no bite to his words.

“Hey, my phone died.” Travis nudges Emmett’s leg with his own. Emmett just takes another bite. “What’s the occasion, anyway?”

“I can’t just surprise my man with a nice dinner after a long shift as a firefighter?” Travis looks at him. “Okay, I just knew it was a rough week for you. That family the other day, and uh, Michael’s birthday.” Travis freezes. “Vic told me a while ago. I know it hurts to talk about him sometimes. Uh, anyway, I... I know he’ll always be your husband and I’ll never be him, but I wanted you to know I love you, and maybe... maybe one day that will be enough to make everything a little less... painful, I guess. Yeah.” Emmett looked at his pasta the whole time, you’d think he was saying it to the food. 

When he looks at Travis, Travis has a small smile, and wet eyes. He sets his half empty plate on the coffee table and pulls Emmett to his chest. Emmett lets him. “You’re right.” Travis starts, quietly, just for Emmett to hear. “You’re Emmett. And Emmett is good too.” He presses a kiss to Emmett’s hair. Emmett tilts his head up to meet Travis’ lips with his own.

Being with a firefighter is hard. Being in love with a firefighter is harder. But Emmett is starting to realise the time together is worth the time apart.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me abt these boys on my tumblr: mickeyisak.tumblr.com


End file.
